roysprivatewikiforprivatestufffandomcom-20200214-history
Belladonna Andreanna
Abilities As a woman who holds a deep-seated grudge against the World Nobles who's sphere of influence seemingly covers the entirety of the known globe ever traversed by mankind, and by extension, a woman with an incredibly passionate hatred for the World Govenment and their loyal "dogs" of enforcers, the Marines, and as a Pirate even, Belladonna Andreana had already, to some mild extent, caused tensions in Marine bases with her presence. However, Andreana's threat level has advanced itself further primarily because of two reasons over the course of her lifetime. Due to being an enslaved of the Celestial Dragons, Andreana was made subject to the unparalleled political power wielded by such individuals, and was constantly placed under a forced subjugation and even branded with the mark of slavery upon birth. However, for simply escaping the heavily guarded confines of a World Government ship did Andreanna alarm the world of her potential levels of danger, even going so far as to utilize an attack by anti-slavers to facilitate her own independent escape. This, coupled with the fact that she has mastered a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit once wielded by a formidable opponent of the late Pirate King himself and has joined the crew of Akihiko, Supernova and Captain of the Royal Shining Pirates, makes Andreanna an incredibly feared individual by the World Government, as her enormous power and grudge against them has led to quite remarkable clashes occuring between her crew and the Marines. For her crimes of simply being as powerful as she is, escaping the clutches of a World Noble, activities undergone in the Underground in the following years, joining the crew of not only a Pirate but a Supernova as well as encouraging their active interference in the affairs of the World Government, Andreanna possesses a strikingly high bounty of $???,000,000. Devil Fruit The main motif, or perhaps, gimmick, of Andreanna's epithet, it should go qithout question that Andreanna's mastery over her Devil Fruit is comparable to that of her captain's over his own, demonstrating an incredible repertoire of abilities that enables her to completely annhilate that which stands against the strength of the crew and herself. Andreanna adorns her list of capabilities with a beautiful gemstone of constantly improving intricacy, or, that is to say, her skill with the Devil Fruit is such that it almost constantly improves without an apparent limit. Possessing Supernova level talent and potential herself, Andreanna's unique abilties are ones for the ages. The true power of a Devil Fruit lies in it's ability to transform the consumer or eater's physiology at the absolutely most localized level imaginable, that of the Lineage Factor. However, while Paramecia's have the ability to turn one's body into that of a superhuman or possessing superhuman capabilities, and Logias even into a force of nature, none is more remarkable than that of a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit user, who is elevated above all things on the level of current perception and to the level where they become a creature of myth, and a legendary being. A Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit is rarer than even a Logia class Devil Fruit because such incredible creatures are no longer restricted or bounded by the elemental laws of nature and forces of the environment, but are truly mythical and therefore, magical. This mysticism along with her ample figure are perhaps some of the most heart-stopping aspects about Andreanna, and should most definitely be considered. Andreanna, of scarlet eyes and sharpened fangs, demonstrates a power that goes beyond that of anything possessed by Patrick Redfield. Vampires, by nature, are a species of both hunters and predators, with their prey being perhaps the most dangerous beings in the known world. Humans and by broader extension, mortals in general, are known for achieving incredible heights of power and accomplish remarkable feats of both creation and destruction, allowing them to shape and restructure the world around them. However, a vampire, in order to feast upon large gatherings of such beings must be incredibly powerful as well as be capable of employing an extensive number of tactics from a grand repertoire. This repertoire in turn facilitates the further hunting and consumption of beings so as to sustain one's internal energies. Thanks to her Devil Fruit, Andreanna'sbody has been rewritten to possess the vampiric strengths of every incarnation of vampire in the world, as her body derives it's immense power from Selene, the goddess of the Moon herself and an integral role in the vampire creation mythology. It is often mistaken by the general public that vampires are specifically those who suck blood, but, however, vampires are merely those who suck the life-energy or life-essence out of beings, and this particular life-energy may come in different forms and drained in different ways. For example, succubi, and by extension incubi, while also demons, can be termed vampires as a result, meaning that Andreanna's true scope and scale of power is much greater than most would assume. The Lure The first step to a successful hunt is the designation of an object or simply a thing that is of some sort of immediate value to the target one desires to consume, and there is no form of hunter on the globe more fit for this particular aspect of the hunt than a Vampire. Vampires are capable of manipulating and twisting the most concealed desires of the human heart to their own malevolent purposes, and Andreanna for the sake of feasting is no different. The young lass, even from a young age, has demonstrated more than the mildest of capabilities to attract her prey to her instead of necessarily going out to get them, not realizing they were right where she wanted them before it was too late for their souls. Andreanna is enchanted in every manner, having the mental conceptions of mortal men (and women) revolve around her as if planets in a destructive star system. Due to their incredible similarities to baseline humankind, as well as humankind (and by extension their) capability to have interspecies relationships, Vampires tend to have an immensely seductive being in every aspect, and while Andreanna's beauty has already been covered in her appearance, her physical nature is not all that is beautiful. Andreanna possesses what is considered an unmatched vocal prowess, an ability formerly considered to be directly related to that of another mythology, but has in fact found itself associated with female vampires in modern times. Displaying the ability to emanate an irresistibly melodious utterance with every word she says, persons who hear her are usually made subject to her desires. Andreanna has, on many an occassion, asked Marine infantrymen sent after her to give their life-force up to her freely for her own satisfaction, and by claiming to dedicate her songs, the power of her voice on whoever she is dedicating these particular lyrics of demise towards greatly improves. This particular ability has demonstrated a great number of applications, as Andreanna has once forced an entire squad of Marines to let her pass and proceed to have them follow her valiantly into battle by simply dedicating her song towards them. However, Andreanna has also demonstrated the ability to completely manipulate her voice, allowing her to blatantly accelerate the process of any and all stealth missions by bypassing any voice-reliant mechanisms. By mimicking the voices of those she is around, Andreanna can effectively fool her opponent's senses, as well as combine that with her superior abilities of vampiric ventroliquism to attract her targets and direct their attention to partciular locations. Andreanna has been noted to be capable of releasing this particular power along with her life-energy (physical based, not spiritual-based) known as qi, producing a trance inducing aura that enables her to dominate the minds and wills of those around her, seducing their hearts subliminally and subconsciously. However, if the greatest hunter race of all time could only provide such a lure, then it would seem that all hope would be lost for predators. However, Andreanna is additionally bestowed with the ablity to attract and make obedient, creatures of the night, as nocturnal animals come out around her as if she was the very night itself, with animals like wolves, bats, ravens, crows, and even black panthers emerging and living in servitude to her. Proving herself as the apex predator and the alpha of every pack, Andreanna is capable of influencing the very ecosystem around her to facilitate the hunting of her own prey. Possessing the blood of the very mother of vampires flowing through her veins at all instants, Andreana's abilty of lure enfixment is second to none. Despite the fact that her appearance was only skimmed over, it should definitely be noted that although Andreanna was quite beautiful before, her consumption of the Devil Fruit has had a fundamental change in her body, heightening her sensuality and curves even further, implying that the Devil Fruit imbues one with the beauty of a vampire. Additionally, Andreanna, having the power of the unique subspecies of vampires known as those who possess the unique characteristic, or attribute known as Energyvores, or Psionic Vampires due to being by nature what is for all intents and purposes the proegnitor of vampirism, Andreanna is caapble of manipulating the emotions of others through granting her the power of empathy, and harnessing the power of these emotions to generate an overwhelming effect on those around her and even extend her special power over an enormous distance, especially to those, or with those she already possesses an emotional link to. Andreanna can utlize this power to inundate, upon touch, or upon the formation of an emotional linkage a target with a given feeling or emotion due to her empathic powers and abilities, overflowing an opponent's being with a given feeling, from anger to calmness, to inexplicable happiness, something which makes her, especially in tandem with her captain's unique usage of Haoshoku Haki, remarkably difficult to even imagine competing against, or render persons unconscious without much difficulty, as well as share such emotions as a form of distress call to the crew should she ever be in danger, enlisting the help of the rest of her pack. The Hunt Physical Abilities Secondly, and of similar importance to a predator, is the entirety of the Hunt, and the means with which one carries out the act or process of Hunting. Andreanna is an incredibly adept individual in these regards, capable of stalking her prey from incredibly vast distances unnoticed, even by the powers that derive themselves from the soul such as Kenbunshoku Haki, before assassinating and completing her kill. As a uniquely powerful young woman, especially in terms of the possession of her vampiric abilities, Andreanna in combat is an extremely terrifying yet equally deadly opponent to face, a true Femme Fatal in the clearest sense of the term. As a Vampire, more specifically, the Queen and proegnitor of all vampires, Andreanna demonstrates an amazingly powerful level of physical capability, bordering on levels that render her utterly inhuman. While much of her incredible talent in this particular regard can be attributed to her ability granted by her Devil Fruit, one should not underestimate Andreanna's power even without it, as even without amplification from the likes of Life Return Andreanna still demonstrated the power to easily uproot several trees in a single go. However, ever since the acquisition of such a powerful Devil Fruit as well as the young Vampire Queen's uncanny mastery over her Mythical Zoan, Andreanna's incredible strength manifests in the fact that, similarly to Akihiko, she has demonstrated the ability to create chasms and potent shockwaves simply by punching the air hard enough for it to collapse on itself. In fact, Andreanna's unnatural strength has earned her the epithet of Superhuman Andreanna by her captain, casually generating vast amiounts of force and cracking ordinary skulls with nothing but a tap on the head. Vampires are naturally superior beings when it comes to physical regards, so it is no surprise that the power that Andreanna possesses allows her to vastly outclass most humans without much difficulty, if any at all, her strength being compared to that of a Dwarf scaled up to the size of a human, or simply that of a Giant. When acting ever so often in the direct oppposite of a manner denoting of regality, Andreanna is no stranger to involving herself in random armwrestling championships in the middle of a tavern, demonstrating an unbroken streak, often in places where persons as important as Pirates happen to stop by quite often. This level of physical strength has allowed her to easily sit in one of the higher positions as one of the powerhouses of the Royal Shining Pirates. As the leader of the Queen's Division of the Crew, and the Moon reflection to Akihiko's sun, while she may not outright be the First Mate Andreanna still possesses quite some command over the crew, as well as is similarly powerful in physical regards, easily capable of sparring against Akihiko (despite him holding back to some degree), as well as disrupt and completely reverse the direction of an incoming wave by simply kicking at it hard enough in anger over not getting to eat a particular island. However, Andreanna also possesses an incredibly blinding speed, similar to that of Partick Redfield before and after the consumption of his Devil Fruit, seemingly disappearing into a dark crimson mist and reappearing, meaning that instead of moving incredibly quickly, which she does do, is employ the power of teleportation, flickering in and out of a corporeal existence over a considerable distance, suddenly appearing in a position that comprises the defenses and abilities of those she faces in combat. Due to her incredible mastery of this ability, Andreanna is known for casually teleporting back and froth from the ship and a given location given that the ship and the region she needs to go to are at bare minimum atleast they are at the very perimeter of her radius. Andreanna is known to make use of this ability to simulate or imitate flight in a manner that would appear to be similar to the power of Geppo, as well as out of harm's way. However, it should be noted although Andreanna can teleport along with whatever she is holding in her hands, she cannot simply teleport things around her like a Devil Fruit specifically based on teleportation would enable her to. While she is, apart from this teleportation amazingly quick, it is her teleportation that truly closes and recreates the gap between her opponents. However, Andreanna above all things, proves her to be an incredibly durable opponent, having the reasons for strenghening of each and every known species of vampire, as well as for several additional regions. Due to having the powers of the very precursors of Vampirism all coalesced into one form, Andreanna is known to be remarkably difficult to actually damage, seemingly taking and tanking the most powerful of attacks without even flinching, something that completely blows the minds of those who would wish to attack her, and bothers most of her opponents to no end. Andreanna has consumed the totality of the life-force of several individuals, easily over a dozen in her lifetime, and as such, demonstrates a life-force and vitality with proportionality to the amount of being shse has consumed. As a result, Andreanna is not only vastly more durable than she would normally would have been, but she is exponentially more durable than her power level would have logically allowed her to be, as well as improve and strengthen her regenerative powers. This parallels the fact that several forms of vampires become seemingly immortal upon the first time they consume blood, but due to have formerly, as well as granting her a seemingly unstoppable level of durability. Other Abilities *'''Regenerative/Healing Abilities: '''Andreanna, while she might not be on par with that of the mythical phoenix's seemingly infallible regenerative prowess, demonstrates an incredible ability to heal to the point that it is often mistaken for her bodyt's natural durability, often taking extremely powerful attacks and healing her body continuously. Discovering for herself the powers of her Devil Fruit, Andreanna's body heals at such a rate that it reverses aging and maintains her body in a state of vampiric maturity, keeping her in the peak of physical perfection. Andreanna, due to possessing the power of many individuals once thought to be indestructible and immortal, demonstrates the ability to heal from most forms of injury, mending bones almost as quickly as they break. However, the rate at which she does this is directly proportional to both her blood lust and the amount of stamina she possesses (or alternatively the amount of energy she has absorbed). Easily healing her body out of a dark mist, Andreanna is known for easily being capable of shrugging off all but the most powerful of attacks, and has regenerated quickly enough to halt attacks that would otherwise damage her in their tracks. While consuming some amount of her energy, when Andreanna wills it, she can even infuse these healing properties into her blood, though these may have consequences depending on if it is the consumer's first time. This regenerative power, while of note, does have it's limits, as if Andreanna becomes too tired she will not be able to regenerate as easily. Regardless of it's flaw, Andreanna is known to be able to use this power quite well and even selectively, minimizing the amount of energy she has to put into regenerating her being. Of course, such an ability to maintain at full power obviously requires a large amount of energy, which, while not something she does not always intake, may be quite difficult to procure for the average vampire, as well as seemingly provides her an amazing resistance to diseases and toxins. With the power of the proegnitor flowing through her, it is not hard to see why so many individuals were desirous of her particular Devil Fruit. Additionally, as if this was not enough, Andreanna possesses a unique phemonenon of multiple hearts due to the powers of the Nelapsi also flowing through her, giving her an enhanced ability to fight, as well as the ability to seemingly rise from the dead by simply switching to another heart once one of them have stopped beating. *'''Venomous Appendages: '''The proof of her predatory nature, Andreanna possesses the ability to generate on her body the power of fangs, as well as other natural weaponry. Andreanna's body would probably lead one to believe, that while she does look mysterious, she would not be downright bloodthristy, but by the sheer nature of this ability, that is easily incorrect. Andreanna has shown the ability to seemingly grow claws that prove themselves to be amazingly sharp to the point that they are capable of clashing against some of the most durable and sharpest of swords, with their own personal durability being astonishing. Emerging from her skin almost seemlessly, Andreanna is known to utilize this power to generate remarkable levels of discord and carnage in the battlefield, especially when she happpens to be hungry. In much a similar way to how the greatest swordsman takes similarly great care of his blade, Andreanna's claws are given the utmost of importance and are even utilized in her own fighting style, creating an entire set of abilities revolving around her claws. In addition, her teeth, particularly her canines are known to have serrated edges which them come together in a point, seemingly cutting through steel without much difficulty especially when supplemented by her enormous jaw strength. Although there may be opponents who even her physical strength may have problems damaging, to place oneself in a position to be bitten by Andreanna is a disastrous mistake, especially considering the fact that she can coat these abilities in Busoshoku Haki, having severed the arms of countless people, even those who may have been physically stronger than her in total during her escapades from the Marines as a former slave. In fact, when covering her natural weaponry in Busoshoku Haki, she becomes even more of a force to reckon with, these claws seeming to eviscerate all opposition. Additionally, these are often covered by venemous secretions, which, if unprepared for, can induce paralysis in her foes. *'''Shapeshifting: '''Andreanna also demonstrates the ability to shift her form at will, at one point becoming the allies of her opponents before suddenly surprising them with a quick and deadly attack, switching forms from her original appearance into seemingly anything she can imagine, from imitating the appearance of even the Yonko and Celestial Dragons simply to get her way, as well as those of traditional animals, having many persons believe that she is the user of some other form of Zoan ability. While she may obtain the physical enhancements of whoever she might have taken the form of, she cannot use, for example, their Devil Fruit abilities or access their particular prowess with Haki. However, Andreanna can most perfectly transform into a bat, the source of the Vampire Queen's linkage to the Devil Fruit system. By becoming a bat, Andreanna not only gains the ability to fly, but can both disperse her body into bats and recreate it using bats, as well as utilize other bats underneath her control to seemingly clone herself, using echolocation to detect the presence of others and harness her "clones" to do the same. *'''The Blood: '''''Look out fi dis, bout to be large'' *'''Dark Illusions:''' *'''Vampire Physics:''' The Feast Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Martial Arts Life Return